onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sadi
Sadi-chan is the chief guard of Impel Down. Her name comes from the word sadism. As such, her entire character motif is based on sadomasochism. Appearance Sadi-chan resembles a dominatrix in design. She dresses in a very skimpy red (in anime hot pink) devil-themed outfit. Her outfit covers only the top half of her exposed busoms with laces that hang down that are also featured around her waist. She has long sleeves that slope into stylized rips. Around her neck she wears a scarf-like cape that is white on the outside and pale pink on the inside. She carries around a pitchfork and wears a headpiece that resembles horns. She has long unkept orange hair that covers her eyes and wears candle-shaped earrings. She wears high heeled shoes that come to a curved tip decorated with spikes.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Cover and Episode 432, Sadi-chan's appearance and colour scheme. Personality Sadi-chan is a sadistic person who enjoys bringing pain and torture to others, including Marine allies, and can't seem to get enough of their screams, getting sexually excited hearing them. She also seems to have extreme pride in the virtually perfect defenses of Impel Down, and refuses the assistance of the Marines.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 531 and Episode 432, Sadi-chan's personality is shown. She also tends to add an mmmmm--!? in the middle of her sentences, and insists to be addressed as Sadi-chan, which is to correct people in case they think the -chan is an honorific (which is not, but is part of her name). Abilities and Powers Sadi-chan is a chief guard of Impel Down with some authority over lower ranking subordinates. Being in command over the Four Demon Guards, she is considered "stronger than four of them combined", much that they cower in fear whenever the sadist gets angry. The pitchfork she carries around conceals a custom-designed whip which she can use adeptly. She is also very strong in her own right, taking out a section of the bridge over the Pool of Blood during Luffy's and Iva's mass breakout. During her fight with Ivankov, she was shown to have amazing evasive abilities and was able to keep up with the okama's speed.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 543 and Episode 445, Sadi-chan's strength is displayed. Attacks * Kōfun no Geki: Akamamuchi (興奮の檄赤魔鞭, literally translated as Arousal Manifesto: Red Demon Whip): Sadi-chan whips at her opponents with her pitchfork. This attack is strong enough to smash the stone bridge in Impel Down's Level Four. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Manifesto of Excitement - Red Viper Whip. History Impel Down Arc Sadi-chan was first seen standing outside the gates of Impel Down, refusing the assistance of the Marines in capturing Luffy, and ordered them to fortify Impel Down's outer defense instead. When Impel Down's forces were gathered in Level 4, she was shocked after hearing the Minotaurus' defeat, and was later assigned to guard the entrance to Level 5, where Magellan deduced Luffy will head, with the assistance of three remaining Demon Guards.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 533 and Episode 434, Sadi-chan is shocked when she hears that Minotaurus was defeated. She was then seen serving sake to them while waiting. After Luffy's capture, she went to Level 3 and ordered the Demon Guards, as well as her other subordinates, to hunt for Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, who slipped to Level 5 with them unaware. Sadi-chan became very angry over the Demon Guards' failure to locate the queer, violently whipping them as a punishment.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 538 and Episode 440, Sadi-chan whips the three Demon Guards because they can't find Bon Kurei. After Luffy, Ivankov, Inazuma, Jinbei and Crocodile escaped from Level 6, she was ordered by Hannyabal to go down to level 4 to confront them herself. She is seen with the other guards showing shock after Luffy, Jinbei and Crocodile effortlessly defeated three of the Demon Guards. One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 542 and Episode 445, Sadi-chan screams about the loss of the Demon Guards. Angered over this she goes on the attack herself, using her whip to knock out a huge amount of prisoners, taking out a chunk of the bridge over the Pool of Blood in the process. Luffy nearly attacks her, but Iva throws him over the Chief Guard and battles Sadi-chan herself. In their battle, Sadi-chan further demonstrates her abilties, capable of dodging most of Ivankov' attacks with extreme agility while destroying the environment around her, whipping with formidable strength. Despite her efforts, Ivankov managed to steal the her whip and she was revealed to have lost the fight, and among other injuries has had her back broken. Having been tied up with her own whip hanging from the ceiling, Magellan ordered his subordinates to untie her.One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 544, Sadi-chan was defeated and tied down by Ivankov. Later, after her recovery, she wakes up the Demon Guards by lashing them and orders them to go up to Level 1 to stop the riot on that floor. Marineford Arc Although the Blackbeard Pirates broke out of Impel Down as well, it is unknown what happened to Sadi-chan and the rest of Impel Down staff. Major Battles *Sadi-chan vs. Impel Down Prisoners *Sadi-chan vs. Emporio Ivankov Translation and Dub Issues Like Boa Hancock, Sadi-chan has also received edits to her clothing so that the bottom of her chest is no longer visible in Viz's Shonen Jump. Her top instead fully covers her chest and the frills are removed. This edit was discontinued in later serialized chapters. Trivia *It is currently unknown and is a topic of minor debate among fans as to whether the "Chan" at the end of her name is actually part of her name or an honorific. It's believed it may be part of her name as it appeared in her info box when she was introduced. However, when used in the manga it appears more to be an honorific, used in the common dominatrix fashion similar to the English term "Mistress". (As in: "You will address me as MISTRESS Sadi!") Oda has yet to give a concrete answer to this question. *If one assumes the "Chan" is a part of her name, that makes her the second character to have a Japanese honorific problem with the word "Chan" in the name, the first being Hatchan who caused fan confusion over whether or not his name was an honorific. References External Links * Sadism - Answers.com article about Sadism * Devil - Wikipedia article about the Devil Site Navigation de:Sadi Chan Category:Female Category:World Government Category:Impel Down Staff Category:Human Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains